Portraits of the Past
by Zororules
Summary: In 1893, Rosalie Hale had everything, she knew what she wanted in life until she met an intriguing young artist in the park. Her perspective on life changed, but she couldn't stop her fate or the fate of the artist. Longer summary inside.


So I was reading Eclipse again, and I was just at the part when Rosalie is telling her story when my friend decided that we should watch Titanic. I was sitting on the couch and a sudden story idea occurred to me. Originally I was going to use Bella as the main character, but then I realized that I needed her to remain in her original position in the books. Everything will basically follow the books, once it gets that far. I've added a couple of new characters, and they will be very central to the story.

The story will be following the books and using some of their ideas. I'm also going to borrow some scenes and ideas from Titanic so don't be surprised.

There will also be slash pairings in this story, so if you don't like it, don't read it because I don't want to hear about it if you dislike slash.

I don't own Twilight or Titanic, or anything else that could make me any decent money. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late into the night and the moon shimmered through the window. Moonlight fell onto the bed revealing that, even with the lateness of the hour, the eighteen-year old was still wide awake, staring out into the night.

Rosalie Lillian Hale stared out her window, not really looking for anything. Her life was perfect, she had no reason to desire anything different. Her world was just like the fairytales she had heard as a child. It was eighteen ninety-four. She was seventeen, and she was beautiful.

Her parents were thoroughly middle class, though they desired more. Her father, Douglas Hale, had a stable job in a bank, something he was very smug about. He saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved.

The troubled times rushed by the Hale family, as if only a troublesome rumor. Rosalie had seen the poor people trying to earn money in any way possible, the ones who weren't as lucky as the Hales. But her father was careful to ensure that Rosalie believed that they had brought their troubles upon themselves.

It was her mother's job to keep their house, and the children, in spotless order. Margaret Hale made no secret among her children as to who was the favorite. Rosalie was the oldest, and the most spoiled. Her father never denied her, and her mother gave her what she wanted. It was obvious that her parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even though it was so much more than most. They wanted so much more. They had social aspirations, and Rosalie was right behind them. She wanted to have a life where she never had to lift a finger; to have someone wait on her hand and foot. Her beauty was the best way to ensure that future. The potential was unlimited.

But Rosalie didn't worry about the future; she was thrilled with where her life was. She was Rosalie Hale. Men's eyes followed her everywhere she went, ever since she turned twelve. It delighted her that her girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched her hair. She was happy that her mother was proud of her and that her father liked to buy her pretty dresses.

She knew exactly what she wanted out of life, and there was no way that she wouldn't get exactly what she wanted. Rosalie wanted to be loved, to be adored. She wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in Rochester would watch her walk down the aisle on her father's arm and think that she was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. She knew that she was shallow and conceited, but she didn't care. She was beautiful, nothing else mattered.

Due to her parental influence she knew that she wanted the material things out of life. She wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. And there was no reason that she would be denied any of those things.

There were two younger children in the Hale household, Daniel and William. They were groomed for a future in the bank, to follow in their father's footsteps. William was all too pleased to obey every command their father issued. Daniel, on the other hand, had dreams and aspirations that would never be accepted by their family. He wanted to be an artist, and he had the talent to do so. But Douglas wouldn't hear of his dreams, and tried to squash them at every turn. His future was uncertain, and he feared the unknown.

The future didn't frighten Rosalie Hale, nothing frightened Rosalie Hale. And yet she found herself lying awake, night after night, staring at the moon, wondering if there was anything else out there. She had never ventured outside of her safe haven. Her parents had always kept her close to the home, she had never even left Rochester.

Rosalie's mind told her that she would end up in the big house with someone to adore her. Yet her heart made her wonder if she really wanted that.

And with that troubling thought, Rosalie rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

So this is the first chapter. I'm already working on the second and I'll put it up as soon as I'm finished with it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
